Loving You
by SearingCinders
Summary: Completely AU from the books. Hermione is in her fourth year when Harry and Ron start first. She is friends with Fred, George, Lee Jordan, and Oliver Wood. Recently though, she's starting to see Oliver as more than just a friend. Oliver is in his fifth year. Quidditch captain and the guy that every girl wants, but he only has eyes for one girl. Full Summary w/ AU stuff inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary: Completely AU. Harry killed Voldemort as a baby. Lily and James survived. Hermione is three years older than Harry and Ron. Her best friends are Fred, George, Lee Jordan, and Oliver Wood. Fred, George, and Lee are starting third year, Hermione is going into her fourth year, and Oliver is in fifth year. Harry and Ron are starting first year. Now that you know all of the AU stuff, here's the actual summary:**

**Hermione Granger, the know-it-all bookworm. Who would ever guess that she also liked playing pranks every once in a while? That's where Fred, George, Lee Jordan, and Oliver Wood come in. They have all been friends for years, but lately, Hermione has begun to see Oliver as more than just a friend.**

**Oliver Wood, quidditch captain since his fourth year and the guy that every girl wants, but he only has eyes for one girl. Could she like him back? If she doesn't things could get a bit awkward, but if she does, then what?**

**A/N: This is my newest Harry Potter story. Unlike "We've Got A Lot to Learn" this story is Hermione/Oliver Wood. Hope you enjoy the first chapter.**

***I do not own any Harry Potter Characters, Settings, or Plots. All credit for those goes to J.K. Rowling. I only own this plot, nothing else.***

* * *

***Hermione's POV***

September first, the start of a new school year. I was just entering King's Cross station with my parents. I couldn't help but smile as I pushed my trolley towards the barrier between platform 9 and platform 10, the barrier that would lead me to platform 9 ¾. My parents, being muggles, couldn't get through the magical barrier, so we stopped beside it to say our goodbyes. They hugged me and I gave both of them a kiss on the cheek before turning and leaning against the supposedly solid brick barrier, but instead of it being solid, I slip right through.

The platform was crowed as I pushed my way towards the scarlet red train, the Hogwarts Express. Other students were loading there belongings into the train cars and saying goodbye to their parents. Just before I got to the train, I spotted a mob of red hair, immediately recognizing it as the very large Weasley family.

Most of the family was there, minus a couple of the older children who had already graduated from Hogwarts and Arthur, who I'm guessing had to work at the ministry today. When I reached them, I could clearly hear Molly giving a lecture to the twins about behavior at school. I rolled my eyes, and took this time to come and rescue them.

I slid in-between the twins and smiled at Molly. "Don't worry, I'll keep them in line." I said, giving the twins a small wink. I saw them wink back and turned back towards Molly.

"Hermione, it's so good to see you. Have you been eating right, you look so skinny. And I've told you before to call me Molly." She fussed, pulling me into a tight hug. She let go and addressed the twins again. "You two listen to Hermione, she's not the brightest witch of her age for nothing."

"We will, see you later mum." They said at the same time. They quickly picked up their trunks and pulled me away from the group. Fred and George, though a year younger than me, were a couple inches taller than me.

Fred helped me pull my trunk onto the train. "Thanks Mione, I don't think she would have ever stopped if you hadn't come along." he said grinning.

Some people wonder how I am ever able to tell Fred and George apart, but when you've been best friends with them for three years, you learn that there are some differences. For example, Fred has a small group of freckles below his left ear that George doesn't have.

"Come on, let's get to our compartment." George said, grabbing my arm, not in a cruel way, and pulling me down the train, Fred following behind us. Our compartment in number 12, not that we have assigned compartments, it's just that our group sits in the same place every year.

When we arrive, Lee Jordan is already waiting. He, like Fred and George, will be going into third year. George helps me put my trunk on the ceiling racks and then we all settle in, waiting for the last person.

Not ten minutes later, Oliver Wood, the Gryffindor quidditch captain and the last member of our group, walked through the door. Oliver was starting his fifth year at Hogwarts. I was smack dab in the center, starting my fourth year.

"Oliver!" I exclaimed, jumping up to hug him. He returned my hug with just as much enthusiasm. Oliver was my first friend when I started Hogwarts. For months I was just the no-friends know-it-all. Then Oliver sat next to me one night at dinner and we talked for the whole meal. Soon we were inseparable and spent all our free time together. The following year we met Fred, George, and Lee.

"It's good to see you Mione." he said, laughing.

"Hey, why don't we get hugs?" Fred and George said at the same time.

"I still don't know how you two do that." I said, releasing Oliver and sitting back down, Oliver taking the seat next to me. Fred and George grinned. "Besides, I already gave you two hugs." I finished.

"Right she is Gred." George said.

"Unfortunatly Forge." Fred replied.

"What about me?" Lee asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, fine." I said, getting up to give Lee a hug.

Oliver laughed, receiving a mock glare from me. "Now that we're all done getting hugs from Mione – " he started, pulling me back down into my seat next to him, " – what has everyone been doing over the summer?"

The twins grinned. "We've been coming up with new joke products to test on the Slytherins." Fred said.

"What else would you two do?" I replied, smiling while I rolled my eyes.

"I was working with the twins." Lee added.

"Okay, well, while I do like to prank every once in a while, I've mainly been working on new strategies for the team. I have a feeling that Gryffindor will win the quidditch cup this year." Oliver said, confidently.

"What about you Mione?" Lee asked. "What did the only girl in this group do over break?"

"If you must know, I was…" I started, but I was cut off by the twins.

"Studying." They said together. I glared at them and they burst out laughing.

"You know its true Mione. Honestly, you're probably smart enough to be in seventh year by now." Fred said in-between laughs.

"You may like to prank every now and again like the rest of us, but when it comes to education, you would pick studying over pranking." George added.

"What's wrong with that." I exclaimed.

"Nothing, they're just trying to work you up." Oliver said, rubbing my back.

"I know, but it still pisses me off." I huffed, relaxing slightly at Oliver's touch.

"That's what you get for being friends with four guys." George said, finally stopping his laughing fit, but still chuckling from time to time.

I grinned internally and glared at Fred and George with what Oliver calls the 'evil eye'. Back when we first started to be friends, Oliver loved to sneak up behind me while I was studying and scare me. I constantly glared at him in a way that, he admitted, scared him. After a while I would do it just for fun and he nicknamed it the 'evil eye'. It doesn't work on Oliver anymore, but for Fred, George, and Lee, it makes them think I'm really mad at them and they shut up pretty quickly.

The moment the twins caught my glare they stopped laughing completely. Oliver looked at me, knowing exactly what I was doing, while Lee whistled and said, "Now you've done it. You better apologize quickly."

George opened his mouth and quickly shouted out, "We're really sorry, don't kill us."

I sighed dramatically, "I suppose I could let you off this time." I said really slowly. On the inside I was laughing my head off at how easily I could manipulate these boys.

"Merlin Mione, you can be as scary as our mum." Fred admitted.

"Just know not to piss me off at school. Like your mum said, I'm not known as the brightest witch of my age for nothing." I said, leaning into Oliver's chest. It was shaking up and down with silent laughter. No one knows, but I have a bit of a crush on him, not that he's noticed with all the other girls that always flock around him.

Another couple of hours passed with everyone just making small chat. I got up off of Oliver and reached for my trunk, removing my school robes. "I'm going to go change. You four should do the same while I'm gone." I said, leaving the compartment.

While most girls would take forever to change their clothes and do their hair, I complete the same task in ten minutes, not that I actually try to style my hair. I'm not sure whether it's luck or not, but when I walk back into the compartment, I walk right into Oliver's bare chest.

Oliver was in the middle of putting his shirt on when I entered. I started blushing and I could hear Fred, George, and Lee teasing us. I looked up and saw that Oliver's face was a little red as well.

"S…Sorry." I stutter.

Oliver finished putting his shirt on and directed a small smile in my direction. "No problem."

I quickly gave the younger boys the 'evil eye' to shut them up. Luckily, the train started to slow down to a stop.

The five of us left out stuff in the compartment and headed off the train to get into one of the carriages. Soon enough we were sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great hall of Hogwarts, waiting for the first year sorting to begin.

The sorting went by as quickly as normal except for Harry Potter, the wizarding world's savior. The sorting hat took a long time deciding where to put him, but eventually decided on Gryffindor.

As soon as the sorting finished, Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster, stood up and called for everyone to quiet down. "Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you."

I was laughing with most of the school except of course the Slytherins, who didn't like jokes, and the first years, who had no idea why that was funny. The rest of us were used to Professor Dumbledore's strange behavior and were laughing openly.

With a clap of his hands, Dumbledore made the feast appear on the tables. Laughter turned to talking as everyone started eating.

"Okay, so what's the first prank we're going to pull on the Slytherins?" I asked the twins and Lee between mouthfuls of food.

Fred and George grinned wickedly and Fred pulled out a small sphere like object from the pocket of his robes. "This little thing here will…"

Oliver and I listened to Fred's explanation of the object. When he was done, I smiled. "That's brilliant, I don't know why you three don't do better in your classes."

For the rest of the feast we sat talking about when to pull off the prank. Soon enough the food disappeared and everyone got up to leave. I walked with the other guys up to the Gryffindor common room, which was on the seventh floor of the castle, behind the portrait of the fat lady.

"So you and George will get into the Great Hall early tomorrow morning and place the sphere under the Slytherin's table. Then shortly into breakfast we'll cause it to go off and activate it's effects." I summed up.

"Yep." The twins said.

"Well then, now that that's settled, I'm going to bed. Goodnight guys, see you in the morning." I gave each of them a hug and then walked through the doors to the girl's dormitory.

My trunk was waiting for me at the foot of my four poster twin sized bed, including Crookshanks, my cat, who I had put with the other animals on the train. This school year hadn't really begun and I already knew it was going to be great. I quickly put my things away and laid down on my bed with Crookshanks curled up next to me already dozing off. I quickly followed his lead and fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. I honestly liked the 'evil eye' part. Please, please, please review. The readers who review either help me with suggestions or encourage me to keep writing. I love being able to get up in the morning and see that I have new reviews for one of my stories, so please review. I'll have the next chapter up by October, hopefully sooner, but I have to juggle school work and all of my other stories, so hang in there with me. See you all next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, hey. I'm back with the next chapter like I promised. There are a couple of time skips, but I've labled them pretty clearly. Please enjoy.**

***I do not own any Harry Potter Characters, Settings, or Plots. All credit for those goes to J.K. Rowling. I only own this plot, nothing else.***

* * *

Chapter 2:

***Oliver's POV***

Other then the embarrassing moment while I was changing on the train, yesterday went very smoothly. Currently, Hermione, Lee, and I were waiting in the Gryffindor common room for Fred and George to come back. They left to place the sphere under the Slytherin's table in the Great Hall. I couldn't wait for the look on those stuck-up purebloods' faces when that device went off.

About ten minutes before the students were suppose to start walking down for breakfast, the twins ran into the portrait hole and jumped over and onto the couch across from where Hermione and I were sitting.

"So, did you place it?" I asked.

"Yep, nearly got caught by Filch, but we got it in place." Fred answered.

"This is going to be awesome!" Lee exclaimed.

"Shh!" Hermione said, directing it at Lee. "We don't want to be caught before it happens."

Just then, the rest of Gryffindor tower started to come out of the dormitories. We waited for a good sized group to leave before taking leave ourselves. Half of the Great Hall was filled by the time our small group made it down all of the staircases. The food was already out on top of the tables, so we just sat down and started eating.

Professor McGonagall was moving down the Gryffindor table, handing out schedules. I really hope that I don't get stuck with potions as first thing this morning. Having to go down into the dungeons in the early morning and get lectured on by Snape does not put a smile on my face.

I looked at the twins. "Now?" Fred whispered.

Both Hermione and I very discreetly nodded. Fred muttered a spell under his breath. After a couple of painstaking seconds, a burst of smoke covered the back end of the Slytherin table. Teachers rushed forward to inspect what was happening.

When Snape walked down and used his wand to make the smoke clear, most of the Hall started to laugh hysterically. All of the Slytherins that had been caught in the smoke now had ridiculously colored hair that ranged from hot pink to lime green to bright purple.

I started laughing with rest of the Hall. Then I heard McGonagall clear her throat from behind me. I stopped laughing and turned to face her. "Do, you think something is funny Wood, Weasleys, Jordan, and Granger?" Of course she would know exactly who set that prank. Hermione and I started pranking in her first year, but it was just small time. Then we met the twins and Lee the following year and the pranks became bigger and more effective. Usually, when a prank as large scale as this happened, we were the first group that McGonagall turned to.

"Well, some of those hair colors do look ridiculous Minnie." Fred replied, grinning.

"We were just laughing like everyone else professor." Hermione commented.

McGonagall gave a 'humph' and then looked at each of us in the eyes, one at the time. "I will let it slide today since it is the start of term, but you five will not get off so easily next time."

With that said, she gave us our schedules and continued to move down the table. George snorted, "Yeah, like we really care about the consequences. If we did we would have stopped by now."

"How long does that color last?" Hermione asked.

"About a week, give or take a few days. It was still in the testing stage and the Slytherins were just lucky enough to be the first testers." Fred answered.

Suddenly, Hermione gasped. "First class starts in ten minutes! I still have to go get my stuff." She said distressed. She then fled from the Great Hall, though I could have sworn she pulled something gold out of her robes. I dismissed it, thinking is was my imagination, Hermione wouldn't hide anything from us… Well she wouldn't hide anything from me, I can't say the same for the twins and Lee.

I looked down at my schedule and frowned. First class doesn't start until 9:30 and it's only 8:30 now. The only classes that start in ten minutes are some of the seventh year newt classes and Hermione is only a fourth year. This doesn't make sense, I'll have to talk with her later.

The sound of the twins groaning pulled me out of my thoughts. "What's up with you guys?"

"Potions with Slytherins, first thing in the morning." Fred said, banging his head down onto the table.

"Well have fun, I should go prepare for my Defense Against the Dark Arts class in an hour." I gave them a teasing smile and left the Great Hall, heading for the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

The first weeks of term passed slowly. I approach Hermione about her early class but she dismissed me, saying it wasn't important. Later I got a look at her schedule and thought that McGonagall must have made a mistake. Not only was Hermione signed up for newt classes, but she had multiple cases where one of her classes was at the same time as another.

Again I tried to talk to her about it and again she brushed me off. Now I know that she is hiding something, but I'm trusting her to tell me when she's ready.

In the meantime, I've been preparing the Gryffindor quidditch team for the first game of the season against Slytherin. The team consisted of Fred and George playing beaters, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, and Alicia Spinnet playing chasers, and me playing keeper.

For awhile I had difficulty finding a seeker, but McGonagall fixed that problem when she brought me Harry Potter, who although being a first year, had extremely good reflexes and sharp eyes, perfect for the position of Seeker. He must have gotten the skills from his father. James Potter was one of the greatest seekers Gryffindor ever had and now he plays professionally for England's team.

The first game is tomorrow and, honestly, I'm nervous as hell. I'm also planning on telling Hermione just how much I like her after the game, hopefully after we win. No amount of calming droughts could help me right now, but it was only on the inside. On the outside, I was the perfectly calm captain that I needed to be.

Oh Merlin help me tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning came way to quickly. I ate my breakfast in a rush and left for the changing rooms with a quick "Good luck." from Hermione.

The rest of the team came in and I, once again, ran over the plan for today's match. I looked at each player, noticing that Harry looked more nervous than I was, then turned to grab my broom. It was my pride and joy, a Nimbus 1700. **(A/N: Yes, this is actually a broom model, look it up if you don't believe me.)**

My parents bought it for me when I became quidditch captain last year, second only to the Nimbus 2000 that was released earlier this year. Harry has one, with special permission from McGonagall since first years aren't normally allowed brooms. I'm guessing that, with his father being a professional player, his family could afford it, unlike mine, but I was saving up for one.

I felt someone touch my arm and turned to see Katie Bell, looking at me seductively. She has been firting with me non-stop since the beginning of the school year and it is incredibly annoying. Why can't she just accept that I don't want to go out with her?

"So, I was thinking that after the game we could take a walk around the grounds. What do you think Oliver? Maybe we can have a little picnic as well." she said with a low voice. I honestly thought she sounded ridiculous.

"I've already told you multiple time Katie, no. I'm not interested." I ended the conversation before she could reply by turning to speak with the twins.

Soon enough the music in the stadium started to play and I told all of the players to line up in position. We flew out to the middle for the start, then I made a quick turn back to the goal posts.

I was hoping above all else that Harry would be able to catch the snitch. I was very surprised when Lee Jordan, who was commentating the match, yelled out the Harry caught the snitch in his mouth.

I flew to the ground with a big smile on my face. Harry was already surrounded by many students giving congratulations. I joined the crowd and was surrounded by people, patting me on the back and shaking my hand for the well played game.

I turned my head, looking for Hermione in the crowd. I saw the back of her head and immediately started heading in that direction, but before I could get far I felt someone puling on my arm. The person turned me around, revealing Katie and before I could shake her off she pulled me down and kissed me.

I pushed her off as fast as I could, but when I looked up, all I saw was Hermione's brown hair whipping out of site as she ran out of the stadium. "Hermione, wait!" I called, desperately, but she was already gone.

I looked back down at Katie, extremely angry. "Look what you've done." I shouted. The crowd around us got really quite tying to figure out why I was yelling, but I didn't really notice. "I've told you time and time again that I wasn't interested and now you've made the girl I actually like think that we're together."

"But, Oliver…"

"No, Katie. That was the final straw. Don't bother coming to the next practice, you're off the team." With that said, I angrily turned and marched into the changing rooms, trying to find some place that I could be alone.

* * *

**A/N: Katie, how could you do such a thing! Poor Oliver. Orginally I was going to let Oliver confess his feelings, but I felt like it was too early in the story and I needed some kind of drama. Please please please review. I have seven stories and only tweleve reviews total. That's pretty sad people. It's not that hard to click on the button down below and type something, is it? Ah, don't worry abot my complaints, go ahead and continue your lives. See you all next chapter.**


End file.
